parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TUGS (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's TV Spoof of "TUGS". Cast *Ten Cents - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Big Mac - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) *OJ - Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Top Hat - Nestor (Scaredy Squirrel) *Warrior - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Hercules - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Sunshine - Wellington (The Wombles) *Grampus - Genie (Aladdin) *Captain Star - Walt Disney *Zorran - Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible (The Wombles) *Zip and Zug - Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Zebedee and Zak - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Captain Zero - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Lillie Lightship - Nellie (Nellie the Elephant) *Sally Seaplane - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Frank and Eddie - Twiddledum and Twiddledee (Alice in Wonderland) *Izzy Gomez - Tiger (An American Tail) *Lord Stinker - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Pearl - Mittens (Bolt) *Puffa - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *The Goods Engine - Percy (Thomas & Friends) *Billy Shoepack - Robot Jones (Whatever Happen to Robot Jones?) *Boomer - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Fire Chief - Balto (Balto) *Bluenose - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Sea Rouge - Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Sea Rouge's Uncle - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Coast Guard - Ben Franklin (from Ben and Me) *The Messenger - Amos Mouse (from Ben and Me) *Burke and Blair - Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Nantucket - V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Johnny Cuba - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Old Rusty - Jasper (The Simpsons) *Kraka-Toa - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Little Ditcher - Teenage Kodi (Balto lll: Wings of Change) *Scuttlebutt Pete - Tui (Moana) *Mighty Mo - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (2016)) *Big Mickey - Tower (The Little Engine That Could) *Jack - Iago (Aladdin) *The Shrimpers - Monkeys (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Duchess - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Alice - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *SS Vienna - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *White Fleet - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *The Ghostly Galleon - Horned Sharptooth (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) Gallery Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Ten Cents Baloo2.PNG|Baloo as Big Mac Gepettopepromo.png|Gepetto as OJ Nestor .png|Nestor as Top Hat TopCat-Officer-Dibble-02.png|Officer Dibble as Warrior Rogerrad.png|Roger as Hercules Wellington season 3 4 and 5.jpg|Wellington as Sunshine Genie in Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Grampus Waltdisney-nxfacil-2.jpg|Walt Disney as Captain Star Gallery-macwomble.jpg|Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible as Zorran Fanboy & Chum Chum.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum as Zip and Zug Horacejasperdisney.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Zebedee and Zak Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (TV Series).jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Captain Zero Nellie.jpg|Nellie the Elephant as Lillie Lightship Grown-Up Faline.jpg|Adult Faline as Sally Seaplane Tweedles AIW.jpg|Tweedledum and Tweedledee as Frank and Eddie Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Izzy Gomez Jerry-tom-and-jerry.png|Jerry as Lord Stinker Mittens.png|Mittens as Pearl Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Puffa Thomas & Friends Percy.png|Percy as The Goods Engine Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Billy Shoepack DumboScreen.png|Dumbo as Boomer Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Fire Chief Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Bluenose Disney prince junior arthur pendragon 01 by lady angelia 13-dclrlks.png|Wart/Arthur as Sea Rouge Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Sea Rouge's Uncle Lmint-02.jpg|Ben Franklin as Coast Guard Amos Sitting.jpg|Amos Mouse as The Messenger HonestJohn Gideon.jpg|Honest John and Gideon as Burke and Blair V.V._Argost_Kur_Stone_2.png|V.V. Argost as Nantucket Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog as Johnny Cuba Jasper Beardly.png|Jasper as Old Rusty Monstro (Pinocchio).jpg|Monstro as Kraka-Toa Kodi.png|Teenage Kodi as Little Ditcher Chief Tui.jpg|Tui as Scuttlebutt Pete Pete's-Dragon-2016-44.png|Elliot as Mighty Moe Tower.jpg|Tower as Big Mickey Iago.png|Iago as Jack Bandar-Log Monkeys.jpg|Monkeys as The Shrimpers Rainbow Dash being to my friends S4E25.png|Rainbow Dash as The Duchess Fluttershy-Render-A224677645.png|Fluttershy as Princess Alice Kitty Katswell-0.jpg|Kitty Katswell as SS Vienna Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12809.jpg|Chernabog's Minions as White Fleet The_Carnotaurus_done_roaring.png|Horned Sharptooth as The Ghostly Galleon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Tugs TV Spoof Category:Daniel Pineda